


Untitled TrickC

by Bettina (skybs)



Category: NSYNC, Popslash
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-19
Updated: 2011-09-19
Packaged: 2017-10-23 21:19:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/255069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skybs/pseuds/Bettina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris wrapped his arms around JC's waist...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled TrickC

**Author's Note:**

  * For [turps](https://archiveofourown.org/users/turps/gifts).



> It was supposed to be a drabble, but apparently I can't count, so it's a fake drabble. ;) [Originally published June 2004.](http://users.livejournal.com/_bettina_/226777.html)

Chris wrapped his arms around JC's waist and rubbed his nose against the white cotton of JC's T-shirt. The distinct smell of aloe surrounded him, but he still could make out the familiar scent underneath. He inhaled deeply, letting it wash over him, and he felt himself calm down. He had been restless for far too long, the tension building over months with no way to relieve it. Chris tightened his arms for a second, JC's laughter vibrated through is body and it made him tingle all over. Now, with JC in his arms, pressed against him and surrounded by hundreds of people, he felt home.


End file.
